


The Best Laid Plans...

by namelesslunitic



Category: Family Guy
Genre: Bondage, Crossdressing, Humor, M/M, Romance, dogxbaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namelesslunitic/pseuds/namelesslunitic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon hearing that the family is going to be spending the weekend at his grandparent's house, Stewie decides to make the best of a bad situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Laid Plans...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Family Guy or any of these characters.

The white Prius pulled into the driveway of the Griffin house. The driver parked the car and moved to unfasten his companion from the confines of the car seat.

"I had a great time at the park today, Brian."

The boy could barely contain the grin that was spread across his face. The dog finished unbuckling the seat and smiled back at the child. He wasn't exactly sure what his response should be. On one hand, he really did like to make Stewie happy, but on the other, he wasn't too comfortable showing just how much he enjoyed the baby's company. He settled on his current expression. A simple smile would do. This was enough to satisfy Stewie. He liked to think that he and Brian had only gotten closer with time, and that smile only reassured him of that assumption. It took everything in him to look away and exit the vehicle. Brian soon followed, and they made their way into the house together. Once inside, there was an awkward moment between the two. Peter was at work, Chris and Meg were at school, and Lois was nowhere in sight. It was just them, and neither of them was exactly sure what to do next. The dog began rubbing the back of his neck, a clear sign that he was nervous. The boy settled for staring at his feet before finally breaking the silence.

"Well, um. Thanks again, Brian. It was fun."

The canine nodded his head in affirmation.

"Yeah, I'll have to take you again soon. I enjoy the park."

The tension broke around them, and Brian walked over and took a seat on the couch before grabbing the remote. As the dog began channel surfing, Stewie headed for his room upstairs to tell Rupert about his day with Brian. He opened the door and found Lois fooling around in his closet. Despite being his mother, Stewie couldn't help but feel a little violated at such an unwanted intrusion. He walked over to the woman and stared up at her, doing his best to get across his annoyance.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Lois looked down at her son.

"Hey, Sweetie! Did you and Brian have a good time today?"

Stewie pointed his finger up at the woman.

"Don't go and change the subject. Besides, it's none of your damn business what I and Brian do when you're not around. Now, what are you doing in my closet?"

Lois grabbed a set of clothes and walked over to a bag that was lying on the little plastic table at the end of the room. As she was placing the clothes in the bag, she looked over at her son to explain her actions.

"I'm packing you some clothes for our trip tomorrow. We're spending the weekend at grandma's and grandpa's house."

With that said, she zipped up the bag and proceeded to exit the room. Stewie didn't say anything else. He was thinking about what Lois had just said. The boy never really enjoyed spending time at his grandparents, and for some reason, spending the coming weekend there just sounded unappealing. Perhaps there was a way for him to get out of it? He thought about it for a second. It didn't take long for an idea to strike him, and the more he thought about it, the more he realized just how perfect of an opportunity this was to finally do something he'd wanted to do for a long time.

* * *

That night, when Lois came to put Stewie to bed, she entered the room to find her baby lying on the floor, nose running, and coughing.

"Stewie!"

She ran over and placed a hand on the boy's forehead.

"Oh, Baby, you're burning up!"

Brian entered the room, having heard Lois crying the child's name.

"What's wrong Lois?"

The woman picked her up son and looked over at the dog.

"Stewie has a fever, Brian. I need to get him some medicine."

She left the room. The dog followed her all the way to the kitchen. Lois set Stewie in his highchair where Brian kept an eye on the boy as Lois retrieved the necessary medication. The kid looked terrible. His skin was pale, and his eyes were sunken in. Brian couldn't hide the fact that he was a little worried. He placed a paw on the boy's forehead and pulled away after feeling the heat radiating from it.

"Are you ok, Kid?"

Stewie smiled at Brian's concern before another string of coughs racked his small frame. He wiped his mouth before responding.

"I'll be ok. I think it's just a cold."

The dog nodded his head and turned to Lois.

"It looks like he might have a cold. Do we have any medicine for that?"

Lois grabbed a thermometer and a bottle of cold medicine. She brought the items over and took a seat beside the boy. After setting the bottle on the table, she took the thermometer and put it in her son's mouth. All was silent except for the occasional beep of the thermometer as it determined the temperature of the boy. Brian went to take the child's hand but pulled back at the last second, instead placing it reassuringly on the boy's back. Lois held the thermometer in place while keeping her hand on Stewie's forehead. After a minute or two, the thermometer began beeping rapidly as a sign that it had registered the boy's current temperature. Lois took it from the boy's mouth and looked at the results.

"99.2."

Brian's eyes went wide.

"Is that bad? Is he going to be ok?"

Lois began opening the bottle as she answered Brian.

"It's not good, but unless it raises over a hundred there's no need to take him to a doctor. I think you were right about it just being a cold. We'll just have to give him this medicine and see how he's doing in the morning."

This did nothing to relieve the dog's concern, but he had to figure Lois knew what she was doing. At least he hoped that was the case. Lois gave Stewie the proper dosage of the purple liquid. The boy grimaced but swallowed it all in one gulp causing another set of coughs. Brian gave him a few pats on the back before Lois picked the boy up. She put the items away and carried her son back to his room. Brian was never far behind. He watched as she undressed Stewie, lowered him into the crib, and tucked him in, whispering words of comfort to the young one. After a quick kiss goodnight she made her way to the door. Before leaving, she looked down at Brian.

"Do you mind staying with Stewie tonight? I think he'll be ok, but I'd feel a lot better if someone was in here with him."

The dog nodded his head.

"Of course, Lois. I'll let you know if he gets any worse."

The woman smiled and gave Brian a soft pat on the head before heading for her own room for the night. Brian closed the door to Stewie's room and walked over to the boy's crib. Stewie was already sound asleep. Hopefully in his dreams he was feeling better. Without much else to do, the dog took his place at the foot of the crib and shut his eyes. It took a while, but eventually he was able to find solace in his dreams.

* * *

Brian was awakened, in the middle of the night, by the sound of Stewie fiercely coughing. Once he realized what he was hearing, his eyes shot open and he hopped up to check on his little buddy.

"Stewie?"

The boy coughed a couple more times before acknowledging the canine.

"Hmm? Brian?"

Brian placed a paw down to feel the child's forehead. He still felt warm, but it wasn't as bad as before. That had to be a good sign.

"How are you feeling?"

Stewie sniffled a little before answering.

"I'm feeling a little better. Thanks for staying with me."

The boy smiled and Brian gave a slight smile back.

"No problem. Just let me know if you start feeling worse, and I'll get Lois to take you to the hospital."

Stewie chuckled.

"I'll be fine, Brian. You don't have to worry so much. I doubt I'll need to go to the hospital."

Brian nodded his head.

"Alright. Whatever you say."

He laid back down and shut his eyes once again, hoping that the boy would feel better in the morning.

* * *

That morning, Brian awoke to find Peter and Lois hovering over the child in the crib.

"His fever has gone down, but he's still showing symptoms. I guess we'll just have to cancel our trip and go some other weekend."

Peter looked over at Lois with a pout.

"But, Lois! I had the perfect plan set up to finally make your dad respect me! We can't just cancel the trip!"

The man looked over at Brian, who was in the process of waking up, and pointed at the dog.

"I'm sure Brian could keep an eye on Stewie for a couple of days. Right, Buddy?"

Brian gazed groggily up at Peter.

"Wha-What?"

Lois gave Peter a stern look as she replied.

"Peter! It's not fair to Brian for us to leave him with  _our_  sick child! I'm just as upset as you are, but we're cancelling the trip!"

The dog stood up and gave a stretch. He was finally awake enough to comprehend what was going.

"I wouldn't mind staying with Stewie while you guys are away this weekend. I have nothing else to do, and I'd hate for you to miss an opportunity to visit your family."

Lois turned to look at the dog doubtfully.

"Are you sure, Brian? It looks like he's getting better, but are you absolutely positive you'll be able to handle him."

The dog smiled.

"I'm sure. You and Peter go get everybody ready. We'll be fine for a couple of days."

Lois went to say something, but was interrupted by Peter.

"You see, Lois. Brian can take care of things while were away. He's good with Stewie. We can trust him."

Lois sighed in defeat.

"Alright. We'll go, but Brian, if anything comes up, you call us immediately. Ok?"

The dog nodded his head.

"Ok. You have nothing to worry about. I've got everything under control."

Lois smiled, satisfied, before leaning down to give Stewie a kiss on the cheek.

"I hope you get well soon, Baby."

At those words, both Peter and Lois left the room to get the rest of the family ready for their trip. Brian walked over and looked down at Stewie who was currently wiping his cheek in disgust where Lois had kissed him.

"Why does that vile woman have to lay her filthy lips on me every other time she sees me? It's disgusting!"

Brian laughed at this.

"You're just upset because she's a woman. If it were a man…"

Stewie gave Brian a glare that made the dog stop midsentence.

"Finish that sentence and you're dead, dog. I'm not really in the mood to deal with your so-called 'wit'."

Brian wanted to say something in defense, but he could see that this wasn't Stewie playing around. The kid meant what he said, so it was best to just change the subject.

"So…you still feel like shit, huh?"

The boy nodded his head.

"I'm a lot better than I was last night, but I'm still in pretty bad shape."

He reached up toward the dog.

"Help me out of this thing. I'm not going to be able to get back to sleep, so I might as well get up."

Brian knelt down, lifted Stewie out of the crib, and placed him slowly down to the ground. The boy wobbled a bit before getting his balance. Once he was stable, the child walked over to his closet to retrieve some clothing. Brian followed close behind, ready to catch him in case he should fall. Luckily, that didn't happen, but the baby did require some assistance in acquiring his normal attire and in the dressing of said attire. Brian had Stewie dressed in no time at all, and the two of them made their way downstairs to have a seat on the couch. The dog grabbed the remote and turned the TV on.

"Is there anything on that you want to watch?"

Stewie appeared to think about that question for a second before responding.

"Check and see if  _Jolly Farm_  is on."

Brian sighed, not particularly happy about his companion's choice of program, but acquiesced, figuring it was the least he could do for the sick child. He turned to the appropriate channel, and sure enough,  _Jolly Farm_  was just starting. The dog looked over to see the boy's eyes light up a bit. A small smile formed on the canines lips. Maybe, this wasn't so bad. He settled into the couch, content to endure the silliness of children's programming if it meant bringing that kind of happiness to his friend. As the show went on, Stewie slowly inched his way closer and closer to Brian until he was laying his head in the dog's side. Brian flinched a little at the sudden contact. He kept his arms in the air, not sure exactly what to do with them. He settled for folding them behind his head. Stewie was a little disappointed that Brian hadn't wrapped his arm around him, but he figured he should count himself lucky that the dog was even allowing such intimate contact. They stayed like that for a while before the rest of the family finally came downstairs, carrying their luggage. Everyone said their goodbyes, and Lois thanked Brian once again before they all exited the house. Brian and Stewie listened to the sound of the station wagon pulling out of the driveway and heading down the road and then turned their attention back to the television. They spent most of the morning just sitting and watching TV, taking turns on choosing shows to watch. When noon finally rolled around, Brian looked down at the boy currently using him as a pillow.

"Do you feel like eating anything, Kid?"

At the mention of food, the child's stomach let out a barely audible growl causing the boy to blush slightly. Brian chuckled.

"I'll take that as a yes."

He hopped off the couch and walked into the kitchen with Stewie following close behind. He grabbed a chair and used it to reach the cabinets to see what there was to eat. After rummaging through the various food items, the dog looked down at the child, who had already taken a seat in his highchair.

"How does a peanut butter and jelly sandwich sound?"

Stewie looked up to answer the dog with a smirk.

"Anything that doesn't require you to actually cook sounds great. That's the last thing that my stomach needs is your cooking."

The dog grabbed two jars and hopped off of the chair as he responded.

"I may not be much of a cook, but I can follow directions to make a mean macaroni and cheese, which if I'm remembering correctly, you enjoy quite a bit."

Brian placed the jars on the table and went to move the chair over to another cabinet as he listened to Stewie's response.

"I may have been a little generous when complimenting that mac and cheese you made. You caught me when I was in a good mood. It was average at best."

The dog retrieved two plates and a loaf of bread before returning to the table.

"I'll take average over mediocre any day. As long as it was edible, I consider that a victory for me."

Stewie watched as Brian got to work preparing their sandwiches. There was brief moment of silence before he finally spoke up.

"You should never settle for average. You're better than that."

The dog stopped spreading peanut butter and looked up at Stewie confused.

"What's gotten into you? Is there some special occasion I forgot about?"

The boy stared at the dog, refusing to look away as he answered.

"You've been putting yourself down a lot lately. I know things haven't been easy for you, but I'm just saying, you should try to think positive a little more. Things are going to get better for you, Brian. I'm sure of it."

The canine looked at Stewie for a moment longer before going back to work on the sandwiches. With his head turned away he responded.

"I appreciate the kind words, Stewie, but I'd be lying if I said that you weren't freaking me out right now. Are you sure you're not getting worse?"

The baby scoffed at Brian's response.

"Well, excuse me for trying to be kind for a change. Fine, you want to be that way, don't expect any more compliments from me."

Brian finished the first sandwich and handed it to Stewie with a smile.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Kid."

The boy took the sandwich and inspected it. He sighed.

"Brian. You used too much jelly again. No matter how many times I complain, you always do this."

The dog looked back up at the child.

"That's the way I make them. I can't put too much peanut butter because it gets stuck in my mouth. If you don't like it, make your own."

He passed the ingredients over to Stewie and took back the sandwich he had made for him. Brian walked back over to the cabinet to grab a couple of cups before retrieving a jug of milk from the fridge. By the time he had fixed them both a glass, the baby had fixed a sandwich of his own that he found suitable. They ate their lunch in silence. Brian finished his sandwich only a couple of seconds before Stewie finished his. Once they had finished their milk, the dog gathered up the dishes and placed them in the sink. He then proceeded to put all of the food back in their proper places. Stewie climbed out of his highchair and walked over to Brian.

"So…what now?"

The dog finished pushing the chair back to the table as he looked down at the boy.

"Why don't you go play in your room for a while? I've got some things to take care of."

The baby glared at Brian as he pointed his finger at the dog.

"You're leaving me alone! But I'm sick! I don't think Lois would like that very much!"

The dog shook his head.

"I'm not leaving you alone! Get your facts straight before you jump to conclusions like that! I have some things I have to do on my laptop. I'll be right downstairs if you need anything. Just go play, and I'll call you when it's time for dinner."

Stewie didn't want to go play. He wanted to spend as much time with Brian as possible, but he could tell that the dog wouldn't take no for an answer.

"I'll go play for now, but you have to do whatever I want tonight to make up for ignoring me all afternoon."

Brian wasn't sure what Stewie had planned, but he shook his head in agreement.

"Whatever you want."

The boy smirked at the dog and turned to leave, satisfied. Tonight was going to be an important night for the both of them.

* * *

Despite saying that he was going to be playing, Stewie spent the whole afternoon doing anything but. His entire afternoon was spent preparing for his night with Brian. He spent a good deal of time discussing his plan with Rupert and asking for suggestions. Rupert wasn't much help, but by the time evening rolled around, Stewie was sure that tonight was going to be the night that he and Brian took their relationship to a whole new level. Just as he finished rehearsing for the last time, he heard a knock at the door. Brian entered without waiting for an invitation.

"Dinner's ready."

Stewie turned to acknowledge the dog in his room.

"Alright, I'll be down in a minute."

Brian closed the door, and Stewie turned back to Rupert.

"Well, Rupert, this is it. Wish me luck."

With that said, the baby turned and left his room. As he made his way down the stairs a familiar scent reached his nose. Apparently, Brian had made macaroni and cheese. Upon entering the kitchen, his suspicions were confirmed as he saw the dog pouring the food into two bowls. Stewie, expected him to set the bowls on the table, but instead, the dog passed the table and made his way into the living room. Stewie followed Brian and looked at him confused as the canine took a seat on the couch.

The dog looked down at Stewie.

"I figured, since the others aren't home, that we could just eat in here and watch a little TV."

The boy climbed up onto the couch, and Brian handed him a bowl. This was why he enjoyed spending time with Brian. The dog didn't treat him like an inferior like the others did. Brian treated him as big as he felt, and the boy appreciated that a great deal. Stewie dug into his meal as Brian began searching for something to watch. The food was average, but the child didn't comment on the matter, afraid to ruin the moment. There really wasn't anything on, but eventually, the dog settled on some reality program that the two of them could riff on together. It was better than nothing. They ate and took turns insulting the people on the program. It was perfect. Once the meals were done, Brian took the bowls and left Stewie to clean up the kitchen. The boy's attention immediately turned away from the TV show as he went over his plan once more in his head. He was nervous about what came next, but he knew it was something he had to do. He enjoyed having Brian as a friend, but he'd also discovered awhile ago that he wanted so much more than that from the dog. He was in love with Brian, and tonight was the perfect opportunity to get that out in the open. Hopefully, with the right actions and words he could make the dog feel the same way. He wasn't sure what he would do if Brian rejected him. Several minutes later, Brian returned to snap Stewie out of his thoughts.

"So...what did you have planned for tonight?"

Stewie shrugged his shoulders and replied nonchalantly.

"Nothing much. I just figured that we could watch a movie or something."

The dog didn't fully believe Stewie. After all, the child had made him promise to spend the night with him, so the boy must have had something planned.

"Any movie in particular?"

The dog retook his seat on the couch and grabbed the remote as Stewie answered.

"Not really. Let's just see what's on. Actually, give me the remote. You go make us some popcorn."

The boy took the remote without waiting for the dog to respond. Brian stared at Stewie for a moment before hopping back down and heading back into the kitchen. As Brian was fixing the popcorn, Stewie was flipping through channels trying to find something romantic but not too romantic. He didn't want Brian catching on to his plan just yet. He had to get Brian in the mood first. It took awhile, but he was able to eventually find a decent romantic comedy that was just starting. He had seen this one before, but he was sure that Brian hadn't. It was a very entertaining film, and it would probably be entertaining enough for Brian to look past the romantic bit until near the end where it got a little steamy. Plenty of time for Stewie to work his magic. As the opening credits came to an end, Brian returned with a bowl of popcorn.

"What's this?"

The child shook his head.

"I'm not sure. It's a comedy of some kind."

He pointed over to the light switch.

"Could you get the light?"

The dog nodded his head and walked over to turn off the light. He went back and took a seat beside Stewie on the couch, who then proceeded to inch closer to the dog while reaching over for a handful of popcorn. With every handful he grabbed, the closer he got until he was laying next to Brian like he had been that morning. The dog had a similar reaction like he'd had that morning, but as the movie went on; Stewie could feel him loosen up. Brian never wrapped an arm around him or anything, but he was sure that Brian was comfortable in their current position. This was a good sign. He also seemed to be enjoying the movie, laughing out loud on more than one occasion. Once the popcorn was gone, the dog placed the bowl to the side. Stewie snuggled himself closer to the canine and pushed his head against the pit of the dog's arm. Without realizing it, Brian reflexively wrapped his arm around Stewie, too caught up in the film to notice. The boy slowly placed his hand on the dog's leg. He made no attempt to move away. The movie's romance was beginning to become more prominent, so Stewie decided that now was good time to speak up.

"Don't you sometimes wish that life were like a movie? That the love of your life would just be the person you'd least expect and they'd find you. I think that would make things a lot easier. Don't you?"

These words took Brian off guard. He turned his attention away from the movie and realized just how close he and Stewie were at that moment. He gulped.

"What do you mean?"

The child looked up at the dog and smiled.

"You're always lamenting how you'll never find 'the one'. I'm just saying, wouldn't it be so much easier…"

Stewie raised his face up so that his lips were barely touching Brian's.

"…if 'the one' found you."

Before Brian could respond Stewie closed the gap and captured the dog's lips in a desperate kiss. Completely taken by surprise, it took several moments for him to register what was going on and then even longer for him to finally pull away. He looked at Stewie shocked and confused trying his hardest to come up with something to say. All that came out was.

"What the fuck! Aren't you sick!"

The child wasn't sure how to take Brian's reaction. If that was really the dog's only concern on the matter, then that was a good thing, but there was something in the way he said it that made the boy's heart sink a little.

"I'm not sick anymore. That cold was only meant to last a short while. I gave it to myself to keep from having to go with the others."

He looked down and blushed before continuing.

"I also did it so we could be alone. I'm not sure if you've realized this yet Brian, but…"

The child looked back up.

"I love you."

The dog didn't know what to say. He knew that he should feel at least a little disgusted, but that's not how he felt at all. He'd yet to pull away from the boy, and he was beginning to actually enjoy the contact. What was wrong with him?

"Stewie…I'm flattered that you'd feel that way, but you have to understand that there can never be anything between us. Not only would a relationship like that be morally wrong. It also wouldn't be fair to you because I'm not gay. I could never feel the way you do for me."

He forced that last part out. It amazed him how much it just sounded like an excuse, even to him, but he couldn't give Stewie even a hint of the wrong impression. He was probably just caught up in the moment. The child did a good job of setting up an intimate atmosphere without being too obvious about it. He wasn't thinking straight. Yeah…that's what was going on. His thoughts were interrupted by Stewie's response.

"You don't know that. I don't think there's anything wrong with being with you, and you shouldn't either. Give me a chance, Brian, and I'll be everything you've been looking for and more."

He did his best to sound seductive, but it only served to freak the dog out even more. Brian pushed the boy away. Actually surprising himself with how much he missed the contact once it was gone. This wasn't good. He had to get out of here.

"I'm…I'm sorry, Stewie. I need…I have…"

He jumped off the couch.

"Goodnight."

With that, the canine practically ran up the stairs. Stewie could hear as Brian slammed the door to his parent's room. For a moment, he just sat there. Brian had rejected him, but it had mostly been out of fear. He could tell that there was a part of the dog that wanted to give their relationship a shot, but there were too many obstacles in the way for the dog to ever give in. He just had to explain to Brian why those obstacles didn't matter, but there was no way the dog was going to talk to him anytime soon after what had just happened. This called for a plan B. He'd wait until Brian was asleep before taking action, but he was going to make sure that, by the end of this weekend, the dog was his. Failure wasn't an option. With that in mind, Stewie ran back up to his room to plan and wait.

* * *

The next morning, Brian woke up in a strange position. He was sitting up with his hands above his head. It also felt like he was on the floor. He was pretty sure that he had fallen asleep on the bed. He was still opening his eyes, so he couldn't quite make out his surroundings. As he went to rub his eyes, he noticed that he couldn't pull his arms down. After trying his hardest to move the position of his arms, it finally dawned on him that they were tied to something. The dog turned his head to the side to rub his eyes on the side of his arm. He blinked a couple of times and realized where he was. He was sitting in Stewie's room, and his wrists were tied to the bars of the crib securing him in place. Brian struggled with the restraints in frustration, but it was no use. He was stuck.

"What the fuck is going on!"

After shouting, he heard the rustling of sheets from behind. He made an attempt to turn his head to see what it was, but it was in vain. Finally, Stewie climbed out of the crib and stood in front of Brian.

"What's going on Stewie!"

The child sighed.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this, Brian, but be honest, would you have talked with me under any other circumstances."

The dog lowered his head.

"I don't know. You should have given me a chance though. What makes you think this is going to make me change my mind?"

Stewie pulled up a plastic chair and took a seat across from Brian before folding one leg over the other.

"I'm not really counting on the tying you up part being a key factor in swaying you to give us a shot, but I didn't see any other way to get you to just sit down and talk to me. I just want to talk, Brian. Let's discuss this civilly. I have feelings for you. We've established that. Now, the next logical step is finding out if you have feelings for me."

Brian raised his head to look at the boy, pleading with his eyes for Stewie to let him go.

"I already told you. I'm not gay. I can't feel that way for you even if you were old enough for it to be ok."

The child shook his head.

"Let's deal with one thing at a time, Brian. We'll get to my age in a moment, but right now we're focusing on how you feel about me as a person. Let's just say that I was a female, Brian. Would you consider me a suitable mate then?"

The dog shook his head at how ridiculous this whole situation was and lowered it again.

"This is silly, Stewie. Just…"

The boy motioned for the dog to be quite, and gave Brian a stern look.

"Answer the question, Brian, and really think about it because the sooner we get through this, the sooner I can let you go."

The canine didn't have to think about it. He already knew the answer. Based off just personality, he'd probably never find someone who understood or cared about him like Stewie. He sighed.

"You'd be more than suitable. You'd be…"

He raised his head in defeat.

"…perfect."

The child smiled at this.

"I'm happy to hear you say that, Brian. It's good to see that we're making progress. We've established that you and I are a perfect match, but there's still the matter of my age. Under normal circumstances having a romantic relationship with someone like me would be sick and wrong, but surely, you can see that these are far from normal circumstances. Do you really consider me a normal one year old, Brian?"

The dog shot back with his answer.

"It doesn't matter what I think! The law says it's wrong!"

The boy smirked.

"The law you say? I think it's safe to say that you have no problem going against the law when you're convictions are strong enough, so what makes this situation any different? If you're worried about people finding out and what the consequences will be, I can assure you that I'll be able to handle situations like that. In case you haven't realized, Brian. I'm a fucking genius. This is the way I see it. As long as we're both giving consent, there's no wrong being done. Fuck those who can't understand. All that matters is that we're happy. Isn't that what you want, Brian?"

The canine struggled to find some kind of flaw in the boy's reasoning, but there simply was none. Stewie was smart enough to know what a relationship meant. He could give consent. He wanted this, so who would they be hurting? Why would it be wrong? The logical answer was that it simply wasn't. For several minutes there was nothing but silence as Brian rolled these thoughts around in his head. Finally, he spoke up.

"You're right. You're a smart kid. Too smart maybe but smart nonetheless. I wouldn't be hurting you, and we definitely wouldn't be hurting anyone else. It wouldn't be wrong."

Stewie nodded his head in approval of Brian's response.

"That's what I was trying to say last night before you ran off, so we've now established that we're perfect for each other and that us having a romantic relationship would not be wrong in the slightest, so I ask you, what's the big deal? Give us a shot, and I know things will work out. What's the harm in taking a chance?"

The dog racked his Brian for some kind of reason to give Stewie, and was only able to come up with one. Unfortunately, he wasn't entirely convinced by this argument himself, so what hope did he have for Stewie buying it? Still, it was all he had.

"The dig deal is that I can't be attracted to you. I'm not gay."

The boy appeared to be thinking about Brian's response. After a couple of seconds, he replied.

"So…this is now just a matter of whether or not a sexual relationship is possible. You don't think that I can satisfy you. Is that it?"

At those words, Brian felt himself tense up. That look in Stewie's eyes wasn't a good sign. He knew where this was going, and it wasn't going to end well. Or maybe it would. A part of him was excited to find out, but he was doing his best to repress that part. He had to look away. That look that Stewie was giving him was too much.

"B-basically, yeah. I need a woman to satisfy me, and raping me won't prove any differently."

Stewie chuckled at this.

"Brian, I have no intentions of raping you. By the time I'm done with you, you'll be complying all too willingly."

He laughed again before standing up.

"Wait here. We're about to settle this once and for all."

With that, Stewie grabbed a bag, that Brian just now realized had been in the room, and left, leaving the dog all alone and tied to the crib. Once he was sure that Stewie wouldn't be able to hear him, Brian began frantically struggling with his restraints. He had to get free. The longer he stayed here, the more he was actually considering giving into his growing desires for Stewie. Why did the kid have to be so smart? He knew all the right things to say. The dog continued to struggle with the ropes binding him to the bars of the crib when suddenly an idea struck him. He bent one of his fingers down, trying to make contact with the rope. It hurt like hell, but he was able to barely touch it with the tip, which was all he needed. He didn't have the most prominent claws, but he still had them. He was thankful for that now more than he ever had been. For once, it actually paid off to be a dog. He began moving his claw back and forth across the rope. The dog smiled as he realized that his plan was working. Slowly but surely, his claw was cutting the rope. He just hoped that he would be able to free himself before Stewie returned. For several minutes he kept at it, but before he was able to finish the task, he could hear Stewie returning. He stopped what he was doing and did his best to cover up the cut rope. Just as he hid the evidence, Stewie entered the room. He looked up and let out a nervous yelp at the sight before him.

"Do you remember this, Brian?"

The boy spoke in a higher pitch than usual. Brian turned his head away, trying desperately to ignore the boy.

"Y-yeah. So what?"

The child walked over to Brian, grabbed the dog by the head, and forced the canine to look at him. Brian gulped when he saw the seductive grin spread across the infant's face.

"Don't you remember how you first reacted when you saw me in this?"

How could he not remember? He considered it one of the biggest mistakes he ever made; no matter how much he may have enjoyed it.

"I didn't know it was you. I thought you were Karina."

Stewie gave an effeminate chuckle.

"But, Brian, I was Karina. It was still me. You may have thought I was a woman, but my features were the same.  _I_ gave you that stiffie.  _You_  practically forced yourself onto me. I must say, it was a little shocking to see what an effect I could have on you under the right conditions, and I'm willing to work with that. Maybe in time, you'll learn to appreciate me as I am, but rest assured, I am more than capable of satisfying your every need."

The child never looked away. Brian wanted to, but he just couldn't. Not only because he was being forced to gaze into the boy's eyes, but even if that weren't the case, he had a feeling that he'd be just as transfixed. He could feel himself getting stiffer with each silky word that poured from that seductive voice. Here, alone, with no one to see, he wanted to take this manipulative little demon child. He began discretely working at the ropes again, only, this time; his reason for wanting escape was very different than before. Stewie could see the effect his words were having on the dog. He knew this would be all it took to make Brian realize just how much he could want him. The child looked down and smirked.

"Really, Brian? It's that easy? I was expecting at least a small challenge. I'm a little disappointed. Half the fun is watching you squirm."

He knelt down to inspect the activity currently taking place between the dog's legs. He'd never show it, but he was actually a tiny bit nervous about taking things any further. He'd proven his point, but he had to make Brian his. The boy slowly reached out his hand toward the growing appendage. He touched it lightly with his fingers and brushed them across the underside of the shaft, earning a desperate moan from the dog.

"Damn it, Stewie! Don't be a fucking tease!"

With a renewed confidence, Stewie took a hold of the member with both hands and began working it up and down at a steady pace. Brian instinctively bucked upwards into the child's hands, all the while trying to remain focused on the other task at hand. The grunts coming from his captive spurred the boy on as he began pumping the organ faster and faster. Brian was now completely hard. There was no going back now. As Stewie sped up with the task of pleasing the dog, Brian sped up his own task of cutting through the ropes. He was a little over halfway to freedom, and he was going to make Stewie pay once he was loose. Just as he began thinking about all the things he would do to the infant once free, he felt him penis being engulfed in what he could only assume was Stewie's mouth. The intense feelings that shot through him caused him to temporarily forget about the ropes. The baby began bobbing his head up and down as far as he could while using his hands to tend to the areas he couldn't quite reach. It took the dog a couple of minutes to gain enough clarity to remember about the ropes. He got back to work, slower this time but so close. He just had to last a little longer. Stewie was doing everything he could to get the dog off, but Brian was actually holding out pretty well. This called for drastic measures. He removed the appendage from his mouth, receiving a whine from the canine as he did so. Brian didn't know whether to be disappointed or relieved, so he settled on a mixture of the two. He wouldn't have lasted much longer if the child had kept going like he was, and while the thought of cumming in Stewie's mouth was incredibly satisfying, the thought of revenge was even sweeter. The baby hopped up into his lap, grabbed him by the collar, and pulled him into a deep kiss. The child went to push his tongue into the dog's mouth, but was blocked by Brian's own tongue pushing into his. The infant fought to regain control, but the canine was persistent. It almost seemed like he wanted this even more than Stewie did. For a moment, the child allowed Brian this small victory. With the boy so preoccupied with the kiss, the dog worked frantically to cut through the last couple of strands. He made no attempt to hide what he was doing. Stewie was too caught up in the moment to notice anyway. Before long, the last of the rope had been cut and Brian jumped forward pinning a very shocked Stewie to the floor. He gazed with a smirk. The tables had turned. Stewie barely had a moment to realize what was going on before the dog began speaking.

"So, this is what you want, huh? Well, I sure hope it is because playtime is over. Let's see just how far you're willing to go."

The boy gulped. This wasn't part of the plan. He had no clue what Brian was going to do to him, and this scared him a little. It was wonderful. The dog grabbed the infant by the arms and dragged him over to the crib where he proceeded to tie Stewie down the same way he had been not too long ago. Captive and captor stared at each other. Brian admired the sight of his rival finally put in his place, while Stewie gazed in terror at the horny animal in front of him. He began to wonder if he possibly bit off more than he could chew in this scenario, but he was eager to find out. They just stared at each other, their individual gazes saying all that needed to be said. They were both hard up, and they both wanted each other more than they had ever wanted another. Stewie went to say something, but Brian placed a paw of his mouth.

"You don't get to say anything. I'm in control now, and you're going to do what I say. Understand?"

The boy nodded his head in affirmation, and Brian removed his paw.

"First of all, you're no good to me like that. The clothing has to go."

The dog then proceeded to rip the dress off of the child's body. Stewie tried to shake off his wig, but Brian stopped him.

"The wig and glasses stay."

Satisfied that the boy was compliant, the canine took a moment to revel in the sight of the kid in nothing but his high heeled boots, panties, and stockings. If only he had a camera right now, he'd never have to look up porn again. It was easily the most erotic thing he had ever seen. Did that make him sick? Probably, but he was through fighting the inevitable. This was meant to be. He and Stewie. Together. Some of the initial rage he had felt began to ebb away as he thought about how much he actually cared for boy. If they were going to do this. He was going to make sure it would be something the child never forgot. He quickly removed the boots and tossed them over his shoulder. Next, he yanked off the stockings. As he went to remove the panties he paused and looked into the eyes of his captive. There was a whirlwind of emotion behind those eyes: lust, fear, doubt, nervousness, _love_. He gave the child a quick kiss before taking a hold of the fabric and began slowly pulling it down. His breath caught in his throat. It wasn't like he had never seen Stewie naked before, but this was completely different. This was something he could never take back. Not that he would ever want to take it back, but still, it was permanent. He pulled the clothing from the toddler's legs and tossed it to the side. The child was breathing heavily. His erection was throbbing, begging for some attention. Brian reached his paw out and took a hold of the tiny member. He worked it up and down in a similar fashion to how the boy had done for him. Stewie began moaning loudly.

"Ohhhhhh! Brian!"

The dog smiled and began working the shaft faster, enjoying the sounds coming from his small friend. Stewie bucked his hips upward into Brian's paw, but just when he was about to finish, the dog pulled away. The child sighed and Brian laughed.

"Sorry, Kid, but we have better things to get to."

He placed a finger into his mouth and covered it with his saliva. Once he was satisfied with the lubrication, he reached down and placed the digit at the boy's entrance. Stewie tensed up immediately not completely sure if he was ready for something like this. Brian saw how nervous the child was and gave a reassuring smile.

"Just relax. I'm not going to make you do anything you can't handle. If this doesn't work, we'll figure something else out."

Stewie took in a deep breath and released it as he did his best to relax his muscles. He trusted Brian. Once he was relaxed, the dog slowly pushed his finger into the child. The boy grimaced but made no attempt to stop the intrusion. It felt strange, but it wasn't entirely unpleasant. The canine kept going until his entire finger was inside the child. He let it rest there for a second before moving it around in a circular motion as he tried to loosen the toddler's hole. The dogs finger brushed against something, and a spark of pleasure shot through the child.

"Ohhhhh!"

Brian noticed this and knew he had found Stewie's prostate. He kept up the same circular motion, making sure to get in good strokes against the boy's sweet spot. The child was completely into it now, whatever pain he might have felt before had been given over to complete pleasure. The dog began inserting a second finger all the while making sure the boy never lost sight of the pleasure. Even with the wonderful feelings he was experiencing, Stewie couldn't help but take notice of the second digit being inserted into him. Luckily, it went in a lot easier than the one before it, so the discomfort was only brief. With both fingers firmly inside the infant, Brian began moving them around, making a scissoring motion as he went. He kept this up for several minutes, enjoying the proclamations of satisfaction coming from his lover. Once he was sure that Stewie was nice and loose, he removed the fingers and positioned his shaft in front of the child's entrance. He had been holding back for Stewie's sake, but he couldn't hold back any longer. He pushed himself into the child and immediately began moving in and out. Stewie didn't think it was possible to feel even better than he had before, but nothing could match the sensation of having Brian so completely inside him. He began moving his hips in time with the dogs thrusts. This was almost perfect. All he needed now was for the canine to kiss him passionately as they fucked, and it would be a dream come true. The dog must have read his mind because no sooner had the thought passed through his head did Brian lean forward and capture his lips in an intense kiss. He began to thrust inside the boy harder and faster, causing the crib to shake violently. He pushed up against the child as hard as he could as they battled each other with their tongues. They pulled away, panting for breath. Brian looked at the boy in the glasses and wig and decided he was ready to see Stewie for who he really was. With a swipe of his paw, he removed the items revealing the face of the one he truly loved. He wasn't surprised that this turned him on even more. Karina was nice, but nothing beat his Stewie. The dog kept pounding into the child, but he was having difficulty with their current position. Frustrated, he untied the boys hands and tossed the child to the ground so he could take his lover properly. With his hands now free, Stewie wrapped his arms around the canines neck and pulled him in as close as possible. The dog's thrusts became frantic. He wouldn't last much longer.

"S-Stewie, I'm al-almost there."

The child began grinding against the canine, looking for some extra stimulation. He was getting really close to; he just needed a little something more. At that moment, Brian gave one final, powerful thrust before releasing everything he had into the boy beneath him. The feeling of the dog cumming inside him was enough to send Stewie past the brink. He gave a loud cry as he climaxed. The canine gave a couple more weak thrusts before collapsing on top of the child, panting heavily. They were both exhausted, and it wasn't long before they both allowed sleep to claim them.

* * *

Brian was the first to wake up. It was dark. They must have slept all day. He went to get up but stopped once he realized that Stewie still had his arms around him. He'd hate to wake the kid up from such a peaceful sleep, so carefully rolled over so that he was lying on the bottom with the child on top. He wrapped his own arms around the tyke and chuckled. It really shouldn't surprise him what had happened. Things had been leading up to this for a while. The only reason nothing had happened sooner was because he was stupid enough to actually fight against it. Well, after what had happened, there was no way he would ever go back to that. He felt the boy stir against him and looked up to see the kid slowly opening his eyes. The child yawned and looked at the dog beneath him.

"I guess it wasn't a dream, huh?"

Brian laughed and sat up while still holding Stewie.

"Nope. You're stuck with me now."

The boy smiled up at the dog.

"You say that like it's a bad thing. I thought I made it clear I wouldn't settle for anyone else but you."

The dog pressed his forehead against the baby's as he responded.

"You did. I just hope you know what you're getting."

Stewie shook his head.

"I'm getting the love of my life. That's what I'm getting."

He gave Brian a kiss and pulled away.

"I see no downside to that."

They looked at each other for a moment longer before Brian finally spoke.

"Well, I'm not sure what time it is, but it must be late. We should get cleaned up. The others will be home early tomorrow."

The child nodded his head and stood up.

"Maybe we could watch a movie downstairs. I see no sense in just going back to sleep. Go make us some popcorn; I can take care of myself."

The boy gave a stretch before glancing over that the shredded remains of his dress.

"Oh, and by the way, you owe me a new dress."

Brian rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure that wasn't your only one."

Stewie scoffed.

"Of course not, but that's the only one I had like that, and if you ever want to play with Karina again, you better find me another."

The dog stood up and walked over to the remains of the dress.

"I'll see what I can do, but right now, I believe the priority was popcorn."

With that, he gave the child one last smile before exiting the room and heading for the kitchen. The boy just shook his head and smiled. He sure knew how to pick 'em. After his moment of mirth, he got to work on cleaning his room and himself up. It didn't take too long. He pretty much had a machine for every need. By the time he was done, he was clothed in his regular blue pajamas. He rushed out of the room and down the stairs where he took a seat on the living room couch. He waited patiently for Brian to arrive with the popcorn. The dog took a seat on the couch and wrapped an arm around the boy.

"Anything in particular you want to watch?"

The child snuggled in closer before grabbing a handful of popcorn.

"Not really."

He smiled up at the dog who smiled right back.

"Let's just see what's on."


End file.
